


The One Who Changed My Life

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Band - AUSmii7y x Kryoz
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Kudos: 22





	1. Part One

Moving to a new city is never easy. I recently packed up and left my hometown to spread my wings. Renting a cozy apartment in the city and leaving my country life behind seemed like a great move. That's still a bit debatable.

My car feed showed a call coming in through my phone, and with a push of a button I was calling from my car.

"Hello, this is Kryoz, I'm driving right now."

'Hey man, just checking up on you." The voice was my old pal Ron. "Never pegged you one for the city life."

I gave a slight chuckle as I spoke. "Well times change Ron and I wanna see where this goes."

Ron gave a hearty laugh through the line. "Always were the adventurous type..." The phone sat on silence before Ron spoke again. "Hey, Kryoz, be safe in the city. We all miss you, so come back someday... ok?"

"Ok, but you know it's not a big city."

"Yeah but still."

I smiled and shook my head. "Ron I'll be fine, honest."

"Ok..." Ron still sounded worried, but there was nothing I could do.

"Ron, I'm going through a tunnel so I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "Bye Kryoz, be really really safe."

"I will." I hang up.

Ok I lied, there wasn't a tunnel, but my mind made a cave through my mind. I need time just to think, and not worry, or get worried on. The radio filled my empty head as I drove.

I arrive at my apartment with ease, using the new key to unlock the door. It came partly furnished, so I only brought boxes full of stuff in my car. Some of it work, some of it necessary, others not so much. It took me and my "big" muscles a bit but when it was all said and done I felt like crashing onto the couch. Fabric boxes are no joke, after all.

... I did. _Whoops._

I fell asleep for a few hours, but when I woke up I realized my tummy is a rumbling. I quickly pull out my smartphone and look up nearby convenience stores, preferably in walking distance. I needed to wake up a bit, even if the only one walking distance wise was just a few blocks. I got my jacket and shoes together, opening the door and heading out. While walking, even if it was a few feet I could tell that the city hits different when alone at a cold night like this.

I open the 24 hour convenience store and I'm suddenly met with the bright lights and blinding vision that came with it. It took me a second, but I adjusted quickly and began to look around for something quick before I head to the grocery store later today.

My eye lands on a Cup O Noodles and I get that. That one.

I payed and left, coming back to the darkness. My phone rings from my jean pocket. _Oh_ _hello._ I don't take the time to look at the Caller ID and just answer.

"Ullo?" I say as I yawn. I start walking back.

"Hey Kryoz?" It was Ron.

"Ron????" Jesus Ron what time is it?" Ron answered my question before I could even check.

"It's like 1:17 am Kryoz."

"But I moved." I retort, moving the phone away to check the time. _1:17. Damn._

"You moved North dummy. We still have the same timezone."

I sigh and stop walking to pinch my nose bridge. "You should be sleeping Ron. You know that. Have you been taking your pills?"

"Yeah."

"So what's go you so worked up?" I ask, trying not to seem as tired as I am.

Ron took a long pause before speaking up. _What's with him and long pauses? Goddamn._

"Kryoz." I start walking.

"Ron."

"Do you ever stop and look at the world?"

...

I didn't know what to say exactly. "No, I think? I'm losing you, Ron, I don't know what you mean." I paused and thought. "Are you drunk? High? You know you can't be on sleeping pills AND under drugs."

"I'm not drunk, high, or anything like that."

The night seemed so much longer than it was with how many pauses Ron took. This was just another pause.

"Are you outside?" Ron sounded weird, like drug weird.

"Yeah, but are you sure you aint on something?" I stop walking again, very _very_ confused. "Wait... is this a sleep thing? Sleep calls?"

"Just..take in the world you see. Right now and tell me it. I'll wait."

I mutter an "ok" and look around me. The dense air, sign of rain falling soon. The wind blew, making the cold night even colder against my face. Head lights of cars fly pass every-so-often, as cars will do. No humans walking in sight. Everything just seems so cold and devoid of color.

"Well Ron, there's not much activity and honestly it's cold. Is that it?"

I could hear Ron sigh from the other end of the phone.

"I mean do you see.... like... I dunno vibrant color?"

I let out a little chuckle and started walking. "You mean neon green? Sorry, but I don't do neon. You know my taste in fashion doesn't go to meter maids, plus it blends in too much with my hair."

Another sigh comes from Ron. _What?_

"... never mind Kryoz." I was about to say bye as I climb the step of my complex, but I got interrupted by Ron. "You're lonely now, aren't you?"

I was about to tell him how wrong he was but before I knew it I heard snoring from the other end. I couldn't get mad. Instead, I slightly laughed and shuffled my way inside my apartment.

Ron and I have been best friends since high school. We've smoked together, drank together. Hell, Ron was the one who helped me set up my online boutique. Even though business was slow, and my resources was slim, Ron held me up and gave me jobs at his family's general store. When I wanted to move out, Ron helped me find a place. Sure, the flat rate for a partly furnished apartment seemed huge, but the rent for each month after that was better than most. Best part, I'm closer to fabric shops than in out in the country.

I slipped off my shoes and jacket, making my way past the boxes. Instead of looking through boxes to even find a kettle, I just turned on the sink all the way to blazing hot and just waited for the water heater to catch on.

Once it was hot enough to burn my skin I quickly got my Cup O Noodles and peeled the lid back halfway, sticking the cup under the water and letting them soak. I got enough water and promptly shut off the water, pulling my arm back and closing the lid for the next few minutes.

.

..

...

Following the GPS in my car to a JOANN'S is pretty boring, especially when there's only the sound of a sassy lady telling you where to go. I turn on the radio, not really sure what to expect. I turn to a station that was local. 

_"...And you're listening to 104.9 fm, where local bands and latest trends soar. Now today we have a special treat for you. One of our local bands, 3Dclouds, has joined us to talk bit about themselves and to let us play one of their demos. Now besides me, the host, we have four others with us. Please introduce yourselves, what you do in the band, and what you like about what you do."_

_"Hi."_ A deep, slender voice speaks in the microphone. Sounds... muscular. Not too much, but enough to be a good model for fitness gear and tank tops. _"I'm Ethan, and I play the drums. I like the structure of the structure of the songs when it comes to the drums because not only does it help convey emotions but it helps me convey my strengths."_ I nod. A bit of a soft answer but I approve and we need soft bois, soft bois are good bois. At least Ethan knows where his head is. A good prop for modeling could be a teddy bear or a book.

It took me a second to realize, I probably won't ever have them in my proximity... aaand the host was talking.

 _"... Next person?"_ They ask.

 _"Hi, I'm Jackson."_ A smooth voice, but very emotional. _"I'm the bassist for the band, and I've always loved being bass. I've subbed for other bands and feeling the echo throughout my body alone sends a rush through my bones. Though this band pulls our strengths together."_

I figured Jackson for a more traditional look, with a jean jacket with a pale maroon shirt. Gosh I can't even see them and staging them up.

 _"Thank you Jackson, really."_ The host announces.

I turn into the parking lot of JOANN's as the voice of the GPS overrides the next person.

_"... I'm the singer and if we have a need the keyboard enthusiast! I love singing and expressing the meaning and reaching out to others."_

I park far away from the JOANN's, near tons of empty spaces. Might as well hear this to the end.

 _"Well as expected from talented vocalist, couldn't keep away from expressing yourself huh?"_ The host's kinda coming onto him.

_"Heh, well, I've known how to play since I was a kid."_

The host eggs him on and by the sound of his voice, he seems not only adored (that's obvious) but it seems he does like the attention. I think a flannel would be just enough to sum up his personality and "look", but that's a bit rash.

 _"Tell me Draven,"_ the host seems to reveal his identity and takes a different turn. _"You guys don't tell us who writes the songs, but is it you?"_

I can hear Draven sputtering as I stop the engine, leaving the radio on.

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"Well_ are _you?"_

The announcer starts getting pushy and forcing Draven into a corner. I know people could be like that but damn, really?

 _"Please_ stop. _"_

The last band member stood up and tossed his hat into the ring.

 _"I'm...sorry?"_ The announcer sounds offended.

 _"You should be."_ The voice was soft and a bit bubbly, bouncy even. Most fitting for someone around my age. Maybe he was? However, he was stern, a big people person and a professional man. I picture him, or a general blank model, with a oversized hoodie and some big brand pair of jeans.

_"You're harassing us and I'd like you to stop. We have all agreed on not sharing our songwriter, however we have disclosed that they are in our group. Not only do I ask of you to respect our privacy but us as people. Could we please go back to the interview?"_

The host cleared their throat and recovered, less enthusiastic than before. _"Please introduce yourself and whatnot."_

The last band member took the mic. _"Hi. I'm Smii7y and I'm the guitarist for 3Dclouds. I love being the guitarist because of the ability to feel so free while playing."_

 _"Cool."_ The host showed no interest at all. _"So that was Ethan, Jackson, Draven, and Smii7y joining us from 3Dclouds and you guys have a... concert venue soon right?"_

 _"That's right!"_ Draven said. _"We're playing in about a month."_

The host lets out a low whistle. _“What pros. Well anyways, to promote 3Dclouds we have your first recorded song. What’s it called again?”  
  
_

Smii7y speaks up with a calm, collected voice that resonated within me.

 _“Soar Tonight.”_  
  
The minute the first chord struck, I saw life with the vibrant color I never noticed before.

.

..

...

I walk into the concert venue a bit tense. Never being in one before, I was surprised how normal it seemed. I knew big concert halls were fancy, but this is smaller one had a standing bar in a corner, a few tables and chairs towards the side, and a reasonably medium stage. Coming here in the middle of the day, especially after a small supply run at JOANN’s, it was basically deserted. The few stragglers were either fixing lights or waxing the hardwood floors.   
  
Not sure what to do, I stood off to the side of the door and along the poster wall. _I guess I can take a peek._

I start scanning the wall and spot the words “3Dclouds” on a poster (the words “clouds” in blue and red). Above the words were four band mates. I couldn't tell who is who, but I could definitely see that only one of them knows how to dress for a poster. Though that one has a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Of course, the band mates were all wearing 3D glasses. All different kinds of 3D glasses. The ones on shit-eater were round and wire-framed, while others on a white-toned man _(_ _Ethan?)_ were the standard black movie glasses nowadays that don't have the red and blue lenses like shit-eater's. Shit-eater is joined with Mr. Converse, who is wearing standard white 3D glasses. They all look dumb though _. Like I'm saying much._

I hear a voice from the other side of the entrance I came from. It was loud, angry, and quite determined. I felt the stomping from hell and feared for my life.

"ALRIGHT!" The doors swung open, and a middle aged woman with long brown hair in a braid graced her presence. "What's the status on the lights Willis?"

A guy backstage called out: "Standby."

The woman took a big sigh and walked out a bit more towards the center. "Well please get that _not_ on standby! We need to get that done by tomorrow. We have a huge lineup this weekend and we need everything to be working perfectly!" The woman points over to me, catching me by surprise. "We don't _just_ have those posters for decor!" The woman sees me and smiles, surprised and confused.

"... Hi." I say, waving my hand.

"Hello." The woman saddles up to me and takes my arm. "How long have you been standing here sweetie?"

"Oh just a few minutes." I start to get dragged near the bar counter with her.

"Really?" The woman reaches over the counter and brings out some bourbon. "Well whats brings you to here to our place?"

I pull out my keys with a little jingle. As the woman sets the bourbon back I explain my presence. "I'm here to see if you're taking applications for work."

"The name's Tamie," she extends her hand towards mine. "We need a bartender. Over 21?"

I take Tamie's hand. "Yep."

"Full time or part time?" Tamie asks, breaking the handshake.

"Looking for full time, will do both."

Tamie nods. "Send in your resume and stuff when you bring in this application." Tamie slides over a piece of paper she pulled from behind the counter.

I take the piece of paper. "Will do."


	2. Part Two

Through luck and fate, I landed full-time at the concert venue. I still have enough time and pay to run my boutique, but lucky enough I'm standing behind the bar counter manning my post on the same lineup as 3Dclouds. Internally, I'm stoked. Externally, I'm wearing one of my own combinations of emotions (cool, calm, collected) and casually chatting with people ordering drinks. That is until the light dims, signalling to the somewhat larger crowd than normal that the bands were starting.

3Dclouds were near the end, second to last if I'm not mistaken. I'm very excited to see them that I don't think excited is the word to describe how I feel.

The night floats by, drinks ordered and refilled here and there. Finally, 3Dclouds start setting up. I see them a lot more clearly, some "wooing" going on and a girl yelling how much she "loves" Draven.

A guy, maybe 6'2", perks up and waves in the slightly dimmed lights while setting up the keyboard and the microphone. He was tanned, slightly, and has bleached blonde hair that leaves the sides shaved and the bang's tips orange. Draven's eyes were a somewhat deep brown, but his smile was too cocky. A guy that like attention for sure. Not a bad singer, but he's wearing Converse. 

Behind Draven, there was a toned guy setting up the drums. Unlike Draven, the drum guy Ethan had natural strawberry blonde hair that was growing out of a buzz-cut. Pretty pale, but his freckles were a nice touch against his green eyes. 

The guy to the right of Draven held a ... guitar? Hard to say. the left and right guys both had string instruments in hand, however their look was completely different. The guy on the right had blue and black hair, braided in small bits with his long hair just hanging there. He was from Indian descent, from the bridge of his nose to the beautiful skin tone. He started strumming and I felt the bass from the strings and the amp in my feet. _Jackson_. His blue eyes had mixes of grey and complimented his creme skin.

The last guy had to be Smii7y. To the left of Draven, Smii7y has normal, peachy skin and light, fluffy brown hair. He was the only one to wear his 3D glasses from the poster; his outfit a simple black T-shirt, white and yellow button up, and plain jeans w/ sneakers. Not Converse.

Definitely suits him.

Draven and the others finish testing everything, so what does the guy do? He starts talking.

"We're 3Dclouds, and this is our song _'Don't Go Away'_."

Ok not as annoying as I thought it was going to be, but I spoke too soon. As the annoying fangirl starts screaming, the drums kick up with my heart. The bass lays the foundation and against the bright lights I see the face of pain on Smii7y when the guitar and lyrics start. the way he moves, with very strum, he knows this one with his very soul.

_Oooooh shit._

Smii7y composes the lyrics.

Song by song, I see the emotion on Smii7y's actions and face. Draven looks serious and acting at the same time, contrasting greatly with Smii7y. 

Tears start streaming down my face once their _"Soar Tonight"_ starts. Thankfully Tamie saw my state and traded me places while I hung out backstage to calm down. I got tissues and hung around, sitting on a case of some sort. I hear the song die down and the crowd clapping along with the annoying girl cheering. Noise happens behind me and I wipe my crusty, burning eyes as I turn. I see 3Dclouds going offstage, heading in my direction.

I internally freak out but at the same time my body feels the exhaustion from crying. I watch as they laugh and walk closer, going to the cases around me that line the hallway. I saw Jackson and Draven put away their instruments, Ethan putting away his drumsticks. I slowly see that Smii7y has stopped in front of me. 

_Shit._

Up close Smii7y is gorgeous. His button nose helps fits his glasses perfectly on the bridge of his nose. I completely underestimated how fluffy his brown hair is; it's even fluffier in person! And Smii7y's build! He's perfect for modeling, seems slimmed and slightly toned at the same time.

I realize that I'm staring when Smii7y clears his throat, bringing me back to reality. "Hey dude," SMii7y flashes me a smile. "I think you're on my case."

_Shit._

Heat radiated off my cheeks as I stumble for words. "Oh-I-Uh-Um... Sorry." In my flustered state, I hurriedly get up and step aside for Smii7y.

"It's no biggie," Smii7y opens the case and sets the guitar inside gently, closing the metal box. "You can have it back now if you want."

I resume back to my stammering state before settling on a "I'm good". Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Smii7y glancing at me.

"Uh, you good? You look a little hot there stranger." Smii7y's voice was soft yet ringing in my ears.

My cheeks flush deeper as I nod. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Ok, wellllll, do you wanna catch a drink with me?" Smii7y asks as the last band passes behind us towards the stage. "I just finished and those stage lights are _hot_."

Now that Smii7y mentioned it, I could see the sweat dripping down to his collarbone. I gulped from just noticing it, but this split second decision needed to be made _now_.

.

..

...

"So _you're_ the bartender?"

I told Tamie I was fine as Smii7y trailed behind me earlier. I took back my place, standing across from Smii7y behind the counter.

I chuckle lightly. "Surprised?" I asked, handing Smii7y a plastic cup and giving him a sharpie. It's much easier to talk when I can't see him.

"Oh thank you," Smii7y wrote his name on the cup. "Yeah considering you were just on my case it's somewhat surprising. Plus, your hair doesn't give that vibe."

At the mention of my hair, I instinctively gave it a brush by my finger. It was mostly brown, just barely covering my ears. "Really? Vibes off my hair?"

Smii7y chuckled, sending my heart to a faster pace. "Well if you had it maybe a bit longer and dyed, with it tied slightly to the back maybe, then I would believe you were a bartender. You hair now is like... dreadfully normal. A loose ponytail would look good as _fuck_."

As much as I was at ease right now, I couldn't help but notice the empathize of " _fuck_ " that would make me blush. I couldn't ignore how weird but fun Smii7y was, just thinking about my hair. I started to notice how shallow my breathing got against the loud music, how I was leaning closer to Smii7y because of it. Smii7y spoke and broke my focus.

"Why were you out there anyways?"

A solemn smile graced my face as I wished so desperately that I had a glass to polish right now. "It was your music."

"...huh?"

Smii7y was clearly confused. I could not only hear it, but I can imagine his face.

"I fell in love.. with your song _Soar Tonight_... and I couldn't help but cry you know..." I looked at Smii7y just as the lights were slowly coming on just enough for me to see his face. "Smii7y, the way you play...it's so obvious you write the songs. And I just wanna say that I love them and I really really wanna support you." My words vomited in front of me, fast.

As much as Smii7y's face showed how confused and shocked he was, there was one inescapable fact that was plain as day.

Smii7y was blushing. _Flattered_.

Smii7y blushing set off me, and we were two dorks blushing together.

When the lights lifted up fully, I saw the rest of 3Dclouds peer out the backroom in search of Smii7y. Draven was the first to spot use, breaking Smii7y's contact from me.

"Yo Smii7!" Draven shouted, running over and draping an arm over Smii7y's shoulder. "You done chattin' it up?"

Smii7y paused for a bit before answering. "Uh no not quite. If you want to go ahead you can, or you can stay. Either's fine with me."

"Really?" Jackson asked, walking this way with Ethan. "It's about the new song though, and then we thank the others, then leave."

Smii7y shrugged off Draven and stuck a thumb to me. "Well our secret was shown by this private eye, so he's cool." Smii7y turned to me. "What's your name? Sorry I didn't ask earlier."

"It's Kryoz," I answer. "And it's ok.. though the 'secret' was really obvious."

.

..

...

After 3Dclouds discussed a bit, they decided on leaving after thanking the staff and saying their goodbyes. Smii7y said he'll come back for me last; I spent the time waiting for him by picking up plastic cups and throwing them away, noticing how full the trash was. I start pulling the the trash bag out of the bin, tying the two ends together so nothing falls out, when Smii7y's comes from the backstage door panting without the others.

"Oh...Smii7y," I pull the trash bag over my shoulder. "Where's the others?"

"Uh..." Smii7y's face went a slight shade of pink, although that may be because of the sprinting. I saw Smii7y's eyes dart to my hands and then back to my eyes. "Can I walk with you as you take that out?"

My face itself turns a bit pink as I become my awkward self again. Smii7y's face in my complete view, all beautiful and shit. God, I wanna take a picture. "Ummmm....uh......that's ok with me but ....the-uh.. others?"

"They'll catch up to us later," Smii7y says as he walks up to me. "So-uh where's the dumpster?"

I point over his shoulder, barely touching it. "um... it's through here. Uh-follow me."

I walk with Smii7y in some awkward silence. We got to the dumpster and I threw the trash in, wondering how and when to break the silence.

Smii7y did it for me.

"Uh.. I was really flattered that you-uh.. knew it was my song and that you love them and basically confessed your love for them.... and....shit."

When I glanced at Smii7y's face, I couldn't help but smile. He was completely flushed, his eyes avoiding my gaze and all.

"Well-uh... you deserve it." I opened the door to the building. "After you."

Smii7y gave an "um-yeah" before going in, waiting for me as I close the door. I was about to walk when I was stopped by Smii7y, stumbling words.

"Hey-uh...do you have a Twitter or something?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Wouldn't you prefer a number?"

Smii7y started to rub his arm as he ranted. "I totally would but you see maybe you're some crazy fan or something that'll stalk me until the end of my days... that being said I think Twitter is a bit safer than that."

"Ok," I shrug. "But if you ever-uh want my number tell me, ok Smii7y?"

"Yeah... Kryoz was it? I'm bad at remembering names," I nod. "Ok good." Smii7y pulls out his phone that has a little milk bag charm on it. "You have your phone right?"

I nod again as I pull it out and Smii7y shows me the band's Twitter and his own, making sure to follow me as I do the same.

We start to head back to the others, who are waiting in a collective cluster in the hallway. Smii7y, albeit still flushed, seems more relaxed with me than before.The group signals us over to say their final goodbyes before leaving.

Draven was first, than Ethan, and then Jackson. Smii7y was talking away with Draven when Jackson spoke.

"Hey, thanks for your hard work."

"You too," I reply, reaching for a handshake.

Jackson takes my hand and brings it into a bro hug.

"You're pretty observant, I guess," Jackson says in a low voice. "So I think you already know," Jackson pulls away, still close. "You're a good guy, and I hope to see you more later, right?"

 _I guess I got found out right?_ I smile and wave to Jackson. "For sure, hopefully as a stylist." Jackson turns away with the others as they walk towards the entrance. Ethan, Draven, Jackson; with Smii7y being the last.

For a split second, I saw Smii7y turn his back to face me. I smiled and gave him a peace sign, not fully sure of what to do. He smiles back and returns the gesture, moving his lips to say "goodbye"; fading away with the others.

_Hopefully if I play the waiting game I won't scare him off._

After all, I think I may have a tiny crush on Smii7y.

.

..

...

With the weeks going by; working full time, keeping up my boutique, and chatting it up with SMii7y, I honestly much time had pass. It only occurred to me when I looked at my phone's calendar exactly what day it was. I figured I might as well can Ron and give him the tea he could be waiting for.

Well I did. I got to the part of meeting Smii7y for the first time and he stopped me.

"Wait hold on," Ron had said, pulling me from my sob story.

"I'm holding," I say, making a sandwich in my hands and holding the phone between my shoulder and my head. "But lemme tell you I can't hold for long."

"Shushhhh." Ron was "shush"ing me very loud in my ear. I was lucky I didn't drop the son of a bitch.

"So you're telling me, that you're _idol_ , sings a song and you cried?"

"Well yeah."

"Dude...that's like Kpop stans level of love."

"Not quite though." I put the sandwich bread together with a _crunch_. That was the lettuce, not my bones.

"What?" Ron was confused as I bit into my sandwich, still trapped in the "phone-lock". "Dude, not in my ear."

I mumble a "sorry" as Ron continues.

"Have you changed?"

I'm lost in though as I chew. _Did I change? When?_ My eyes light up and suddenly I slam my sandwich onto the counter. With crumbs falling out of my mouth, me grabbing my phone, I blurt out my thoughts.

"DUDE...I did!"

Silence.

"What?" Ron spoke, allowing me to clean my crumbs and compose myself.

"You know how you were talking 'bout color right? Well like, I listened to one of their songs and that happened.... yeah."

Ron started talking, and yeah I listened.... for about two seconds until i heard my notification on Twitter go off. I looked, it was Smii7y, and I had to focus and excuse myself. One, it was Smii7y; two, he was asking for some help.

Then I heard Ron say the magic words: "Kryoz? You listening bud?"

I quickly spouted out my words. "I loveyoumanbutSmii7yjusttextedmeand I gottaanswer bye." I quickly pressed the end call button and looked at Smii7y's text. 


	3. Part Three

I stand in my small apartment with Smii7y right outside my door.

”Yo!” Smii7y says with a smile.

”Yo.” I try to gather my thoughts. _Oh god thank you for this day._

”Do you want something to drink?” I motion inside, letting Smii7y step in.

Smii7y shakes his head. “I’ll use the bathroom first, which way?”

I point down the corridor and said “first door on your left”, Smii7y thanking and heading that way.

It’s been a while since the call with Ron (though we text often), and since then Smii7y and I been getting more buddy buddy. I would say we’re close friends now, and my tiny crush on Smii7y hasn’t blown away. Every time we meet for lunch or something, I can’t help but catch myself staring at him. Smii7y is just… amazing. I don't want to fall in too deep, but I don’t know when to quit. Or if I can. I’ve never felt this way. Every time our chemistry gets going, I forget to worry, to think.

Everything just flows so naturally with Smii7y. 

Some part of me can’t give up. I fear doesn’t want to. The other part knows just how perfect a man Smii7y is for someone else. _Am I denying my own happiness?_ Maybe. But maybe not. Who knows what the future will hold?

I stop thinking, or at least try to by going over to my kitchen and getting two glasses with some juice.

Then different thoughts persisted...This is the first time Smii7y has ever been _here._ It's weird to be self conscious of an apartment but I hope he doesn't judge it. I've should've cleaned up a bit more. Well, since it's Smii7y, I don't think he'll judge it anyways.

I see Smii7y from the corridor and I motion him towards my couch, carrying the glasses while I join him.

"Here." I hand Smii7y the juice.

"Thank you," Smii7y takes a sip.

We start talking like we normally would. My worries really floated away as we were asking how everything is; having fun.

"How's the boutique?" Smii7y asked.

I told him about the boutique when he asked about other jobs I did. I kinda forgot he knew.I paused for a moment. "Would you like to see?"

Smii7y nodded and followed me as I led him to the boutique room. Among fabrics, camera equipment, and a sewing machine, there were beads all over the place from my last jewelry adventure.

I'm not good at jewelry.

"Don't mind the beads," I say as Smii7y steps in. "They're from when I tried to make a necklace."

Smii7y picks a bead up. "Doesn't look much like a necklace," I chuckle with Smii7y. "Nah but that's ok, I used to be in the same situation when I'd make jewelry. Though it's been a while since I've made anything." Smii7y puts the bead down and turns to me with a smile. "I used to make bracelets all the time with my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"I do," Smii7y says, examining my camera setup. "What's this for?"

I walk up to Smii7y. "Oh that's for taking pictures of my stuff. You know, so I can put it on the store."

"That's so cool."

"Yeah I guess," I said.

As I spoke a light flashed in Smii7y's eyes.

"Kryoz!" Smii7y turned to me.

"Yes...?"

Smii7y grabbed my hands with his, making the distance between us as friends nonexistent. Me, blushing; Smii7y, blushing a bit more in comparison.

"Do you want to help us out?"

.

..

...

It seemed like he was gonna kiss me when I said yes. Honestly, I wouldn't mind, but standing in the studio where they practice with my equipment I get the feeling that a kiss would be needed as compensation.

There is no one on task right now, just idle chatter humming the room.

I just sigh and set up the camera. _Not even gonna bother with it_. As I make sure the camera will be focused on the blank side of the room, my thoughts and eyes wandered to Smii7y. He was chatting so happily with the others. Even though he's been happy with me, the sight kinda mad me a bit jealous. I had to lightly slap my cheeks, to pump myself up for _work_ not _Smii7y_. Though Smii7y could be a part of work. That'd be really nice. Nononono stop, camera time.Just look at the camera. _Smii7y's coming this wayyyy_ Just pretend that you're busy.

"Hey Kryoz." Smii7y stands next to me.

"Hey Smii7y."

"When will you be ready?" I pry my eyes of of the camera and face Smii7y. His beautiful face is just so cute! I need to focus but I can't.

I start blushing as I go flustered for the first time in a while. "Oh.. uh-just a bit. The camera's getting ready and then we'll do the group photo." I look at Smii7y's outfit, a 3Dcluds hoodie in black, with their logo on it. Smii7y's also wearing his glasses, which are apparently prescription and he can wear them whenever he wants. "Is everyone matching today?"

"Only the 3Dglasses," Smii7y says pointing to his. "I tried to get them to consider wearing the merch but Draven started ranting on about his artistic juices and then Jackson joined in so I just let them go with cool colors." Smii7y shrugs.

"That's ok with me," I say as I glance at the others. "As long as they look good."

The once the shoot got started, things got better. Jackson was wearing on oversized sweater that brought out the blue in his hair and his eyes, while Draven relied on using blue to be the opposing complimentary color to his hair. He also wound up getting his eyebrow pierced since the last time I saw him, which fit the look. Ethan took a casual approach and wore a dark green button down that complimented his blonde hair. They all looked good, as I hoped, and definitely enjoyed posing them and doing their promotional shots.

Realizing how good Smii7y looked. I got to thinking how lucky I am to be even near him. My body feels that I might need to take a chance. Just a small leap to continue this.

Once I was all done, I handed the SD card to Smii7y.

"This is for your manager," I said as I handed it. Smii7y nodded and once most of everyone in the room was looking away my body made up it's mind and pecked Smii7y on the cheek. It's hard to tell who was blushing more, Smii7y or me? Finally I spoke: "And-uh, that's for you."

I turn to go and pack up the equipment and I'm met with arms around my waist in a hug. As taken back as I was, Smi7y just said "I love you too".

.

..

...

As sweet as the sentiment was, back then I still needed to clean up the camera equipment. However since then, Smii7y and I have been going strong. I always support him and every song he writes, even the ones about me (..embarrassing..), and Smii7y always tries his best to support me. Recently he's been teaching me the best way to make jewelry because of it, and I sincerely think I can't thank him enough.

Every moment with Smii7y, I feel like I'm soaring. Finally spreading my wings and becoming not what I thought I'd be, but what feels right to me.


End file.
